Oogway and Kai rematch
2 minutes | Bystander(s) = None | Outcome = Oogway's chi is taken by Kai | Group name = Combatants | Side 1 = Oogway | Side 2 = Kai | Casualties 1 = Oogway | Casualties 2 = - | Films = Kung Fu Panda 3 | Previous = Battle between Oogway and Kai | Next = Battle between kung fu masters and jade zombies }} The Oogway and Kai rematch was the encounter of the two former friends in Kung Fu Panda 3. The battle involved Kai's attempt and success in taking Oogway's chi, which resulted in him being able to escape the Spirit Realm and return to the mortal world. Summary Background Years ago, Oogway and Kai were brothers in arms, until Kai learnt how to take chi from others. Oogway saw darkness in his path and fought brutally, finally banishing him to the Spirit Realm. For the next 500 years, Kai spent his time claiming the chi from every kung fu master in the Spirit Realm. He collects them as jade amulets on his chained belt. Moments before meditating in the Spirit Realm moments before the battle]] Oogway was meditating under a peach tree, trying to achieve inner peace but was constantly irritated by little things like falling leaves. Once he found the solace he needed, he was interrupted by a jade double-chained blade flying towards him. The battle stopping one of Kai's attacks]] Annoyed, he caught it with ease and throw it towards its source, successfully deflecting the other end of the blade which was heading towards him. Upon being attacked, he instantly recognized his attacker as Kai. The latter, perched on a floating island, challenged him to a rematch, to which Oogway agreed mockingly. Enraged, Kai charged forward and leapt off the island, slashing through any obstacle standing between them. He launched both blades at Oogway but the tortoise evades them quickly by jumping. This results in a huge collision and the floating island Oogway was on starts to collapse. Mid-air, Ooway uses chi against Kai with his staff and remarks that he had grown stronger. Kai seems unaffected by it and reveals that he had taken the chi of every deceased kung fu master in the Spirit Realm, which distresses Ooogway. Kai launches himself towards Oogway with two large boulders in tow while the latter conjures his chi into a ying and yang symbol and directs it towards Kai. Oogway is thrown off and captured by Kai's chained blade. As Kai slowly harnesses Oogway's chi, he remarks that gaining his chi will enable him to return to the mortal realm and Oogway could not stop him. The old master slowly and peacefully says that it was never his destiny to stop him as he is certain that Po would do so. Finally, closes his eyes and accepts his fate. Aftermath With the chi, Kai manages to gain access to the mortal realm and materializes in a field, ready to take the chi of every living kung fu master. Gallery Images KFP3 Oogway.jpg|Oogway Spirit-realm-colorkey.jpg|Color key by Max Boas Spirit-realm-visdev2.jpg|Concept art by Max Boas Spirit-realm-visdev3.jpg|Concept art by Max Boas Spirit-realm-visdev13.jpg|Concept art by Raymond Zibach Spirit-realm-visdev14.jpg|Concept art by Chris Brock Spirit-realm-visdev15.jpg|Concept art by Chris Brock Spirit-realm-visdev19.jpg|Concept art by Arthur Fong Spirit-realm-visdev21.jpg|Concept art by Arthur Fong Spirit-realm-visdev22.jpg|Concept art by Arthur Fong Spirit-realm-visdev27.jpg|Concept art by Arthur Fong View more... Videos Kai vs. Oogway - Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016)|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' clip featuring the entire battle View more... References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Film Battles